


New Prompt Meme!

by MapleLeafLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), AmeCan/CanAme, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, UsCan/CanUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafLover/pseuds/MapleLeafLover
Summary: A new prompt meme has been opened for the ship: America/Canada & Canada/America!





	New Prompt Meme!

A new collection has been added!

A prompt meme, to be exact!

Though this prompt meme is special as it is based on the pairing/ship: UsCan/CanUs, AmeCan/CanAme, USA*Can/Can*USA, etc.

Feel free to go to the collections and search for it!

Name: UsCan/CanUs Hetalia Kink Meme.

Or just go to my profile/dashboard and press my collections tab to find it there.

 

Hopefully we get some prompts for our lovely North American twins!

Don't be shy and go sign up right away! :D


End file.
